


It's Not That Big

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jensen told Jared he 'wasn't that big' he'd expected average. Even a little smaller. Jensen needed better glasses if he thought he 'wasn't that big'.





	

_It’s not that big._

 

Those words would haunt Jared to the grave. Normally, when guys told him they ‘weren’t that big’ it meant they were average. Or even less than average, and were just used to getting their pride stroked by well-meaning partners.

 

Not in Jensen’s case. No. Jensen’s case was – Jared didn’t even know what his case was. He knew Jensen wore glasses – maybe he’d never looked at his cock with them on. Or something. Because ‘not that big’ was an outright lie. 

 

No, Jensen was enormous. It wasn’t that Jared was inexperienced, not by any means. But he’d never had a guy over six inches try to fuck him either. 

 

So here they were, lube slick and three fingers deep in his fluttering hole and all Jared could do was stare, wide eyed and opened mouthed, at Jensen’s cock. 

 

Jensen looked down, then back up at Jared. "W--What?"

 

"You said you weren't that big." Jared was truly surprised he could even formulate a sentence. 

 

"I-- Didn't think I was. Is... Do you not want to?" Jensen worried, anxiety shining through in his words. 

 

Jared's mouth watered as he drank in everything he could. Thick _and_ long, hanging at a downward angle from gravity and the weight of it. It was curved, just a little, to the left, with veins that he couldn't wait to trace with his tongue. The head was a rosy pink, wet and dribbling precome, peeking halfway out of the dusky colored hood. 

 

"Le--Lemme suck it," Jared whispered. 

 

Jensen scowled a little, but conceded, crawling up Jared's body and straddling his shoulders. 

 

Jared leaned up, pushing the hood back gently before sucking Jensen's tip into his mouth. Not enough - not even close. 

 

Inch by inch, Jared took in more. He was a big guy, he had a big enough mouth - but he'd never felt this full during a blowjob. Jensen's cock twitched on his tongue, heavy and warm and he began to bob his head, sucking gently. 

 

Jensen's fingers twisted in his hair, his own head falling back to expose the neck Jared had spent so many hours licking and biting. 

 

Jared pulled back, running his tongue over the slit of Jensen's cock. Their eyes met and Jared grinned. "You know you're gonna split me in two with this thing."

 

Jensen huffed a laugh, running his fingers through Jared's hair. "You're a big boy. You can take it."

 

"I'm ready."

 

Jensen nodded and moved back down as Jared withdrew his fingers. He passed the lube over, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

 

Jensen settled his thighs under Jared's ass, lifting him and letting his tip bump against his hole. "Last chance to back out... You know this is gonna change things."

 

Jared whimpered, but forced himself to meet Jensen's gaze. "Things were changed the first night we kissed, Jen. This is just a normal progression, isn't it?"

 

Jensen's mouth quirked into a smile. "Relax for me."

 

Jared leaned up and grabbed Jensen's neck, dragging him into a kiss. It was at that moment Jensen began to push into his lover for the first time. 

 

It started fine, normal even. Jared moaned softly, his hole stretching around Jensen's lube wet tip. But it _kept_ going. When Jensen pressed the widest part of his cock's head into Jared, Jared saw stars. 

 

He tossed his head back onto the pillow, crying out through clenched teeth. Jensen froze.

 

"Do I need to pull out?"

 

"No, fuck, don't stop," Jared panted, grabbing handfuls of Jensen's ass. 

 

After another moment, Jensen nodded, beginning the slow push into Jared once more. Jared's back arched, the burning stretch knotting his stomach. He'd never felt so full, or so _perfect_. 

 

Jensen was only half way in when Jared began to shake. He swore softly, and grabbed the base of his cock, trying to keep it back, but Jensen's tip was bumping perfectly against his prostate, and all was lost. 

 

His body stiffened and his hole clenched around Jensen's cock as he came, hot ropes painting his stomach and chest. He whimpered Jensen's name like a mantra, locking his legs around the other's hips to keep him from pulling out. 

 

"You good?" It was Jensen's voice that brought Jared back to the surface. 

 

"Yeah, keep going."

 

"You sure, man?"

 

Jared nodded, grinding down on Jensen's cock and making them both moan. "I wanna feel it all. It's so big, I--"

 

"Can you take it all?" Jensen teased. 

 

" _Make_ me take it all, Jen." Jensen chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jared gently.

 

"Bossy bottom."

 

"I know what I like," Jared retorted. He gasped when Jensen pushed another inch into him. 

 

"What's that, Jared? Huge cocks? Bit of a slut?" 

 

Jared's cheeks reddened. “Actually, no… I didn’t know I liked it so much until I saw yours,” He admitted.

 

Jensen’s smile softened. He leaned down and kissed Jared hard, sliding slowly into him, inch by inch, until his trimmed groin was flush to Jared’s ass.

 

He moved back, running his hands down Jared’s quivering thighs. Jared was whimpering softly, his hole flexing around Jensen’s cock, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

 

When Jared’s eyes fluttered open, Jensen smiled. “Regretting ‘make me take it all’ yet?” He teased.

 

Jared rolled his eyes deeply. “Only you would joke when you’re balls deep inside someone, you dickhead.”

 

Jensen rolled his hips, forcing a gasping moan out of Jared. “You didn’t answer the question.” Jared whined, reaching out. He grabbed Jensen’s forearms. 

 

“No, okay? Fuck… Just fuckin’ move, Jen.”

 

“Is that begging I hear?” Jensen teased, rolling his hips again. Jared hissed his cock jerking and dribbling more precome onto his already messy stomach.

 

“ _Yes_. Because if you don’t I’m gonna come just from this.”

 

“Well we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips in an almost bruising grip and pulled almost all the way out, driving back in.

 

Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head, a low moan escaping through bitten lips. 

 

“Oh come on, you sound pretty when you make noise,” Jensen panted. Jared growled and reached up, grabbing the short hair at the back of Jensen’s head as well as he could. He dragged him into a rough kiss and began to thrust his own body, fucking himself as well as he could onto Jensen’s cock. 

 

It was Jensen’s turn to moan, shifting to give Jared a better angle. He broke the kiss, moving back enough to watch the other ride him from the unusual angle. Not enough. Even he was tired of the game. 

 

Taking control, Jensen lifted Jared’s hips, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into him and repeating. Over and over he fucked into Jared. He could hear the bedsprings squeaking under their combined weight, and Jared’s cut off, breathy moans as he tried to keep his head from smacking into the wall. 

 

Their breaths were coming in short, matched pants, soft grunts hidden among the wet slap of their skin. Jensen reached down, close, and wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock.

 

Jared grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t,” He panted. “J—Just keep going.”

 

Jensen nodded, leaning over. Their mouths met in a kiss that was more teeth than lips, Jensen’s thrusts growing more and more erratic. 

  
Jared’s short nails dug rivets into Jensen’s back, pleading against his mouth for “more”, “harder”, “faster”. Jensen obliged as well as he could, dropping his head to Jared’s shoulder to bite back his scream when Jared stiffened under him, coming between them for a second time. 

 

His hole clenched and fluttered around Jensen’s cock, dragging him over the edge before he could stop himself. He pulled out once more and drove in before stilling, groaning Jared’s name into his shoulder as he came. 

 

The two were still for what felt like hours after their orgasms faded. The only movement save for their gentle breathing were Jared’s hands, lazily tracing patterns on Jensen’ sweat damp back.

 

Finally, Jensen groaned, lifting himself from Jared with shaky arms. They both laughed a little at the wet sound of their stomachs separating. “We’re a mess,” Jensen commented, carefully pulling out of Jared.

 

Jared grunted, not even trying to prevent the rush of come that followed Jensen’s departure. “Worth it though.”

 

“Shower?”

 

“Can’t move.”

 

“Oh come on, you big baby, I can’t carry you.” Jensen teased, stretching out next to him. Jared turned his head enough to kiss Jensen’s mouth. 

 

“Then don’t. We’ll shower in the morning.”

  
“Dude, we’re gonna be sticky and gross if we wait.” Jared whined but sat up slowly, knowing Jensen was right. He reached down, his cheeks flushing when he felt his hole, swollen and slick with come and lube. 

 

“You wrecked me.”

 

“Are you okay?” Jensen worried, sitting up a little. Jared looked over and kissed him, smiling against his mouth.

 

“Think you can get it up again in the shower?” He whispered. Jensen laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“I think I can manage that. Come on.”


End file.
